No me ames
by Lian Black
Summary: leannnnnnnnn


_No me __ames___ By Lian Black 

_Pasaron los años y Ginny ya no era una niña de 13 o 14 años sino que ahora se convirtió en una joven de 20 años. Su amor por el chico que vivió ya era pasado y ahora estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy el era un Slytering. Ella era recién auror._

_Draco un joven de 21 años alto, tenía buena contextura física, era un distinguido auror._

_Ambos Vivian juntos pero eso no quería decir que estaban casados, no por el momento._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Draco se encontraba en un viaje en busca de Mortifagos. Después de muerte de el señor oscuro sus seguidores se disparcieron y se fueron vengando._

_Caminaba entre en medio de una selva donde habían reportado a un sospechoso que vestía una capa negra desgastada y llena de barro que días antes había torturado a varios muggles hasta llegar a la locura._

_Llego hasta lo más profundo donde a duras penas se podía ver los rayos del sol que penetraban por en medio de la espesura de la selva._

_Era algo extraño porque estaba todo en silencio. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido de ningún animal._

_Pudo ver un leve movimiento en la sombra._

_Y como si nada aparecieron 5 sombras de mortifagos._

_Estaba acorralado no tenía escapatoria alguna así que no le quedo de otra que esperar la muerte que se le avecinaba. Pero no sin antes luchar._

_Saco su varita pero ya era tarde los mortifagos ya le habían tirado un maleficio pero que no llego a escuchar._

_Lo más extraño era que no estaba herido o mejor dicho no estaba muerto._

_Busco a los recientes pero no los encontró, quedo un poco confundido, ¿como cinco mortifagos habían desaparecido así como así de rápido en tan poco tiempo?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_- Hola!! Que acaso no hay nadie para recibirme- dijo el rubio mientras entraba en Malfoy Manor. Ellos se fueron a vivir allí después que el mismísimo Voldemort mato a los padres de Draco con la maldición imperdonable._

_- Hola amor perdón es que estaba cerca de las habitaciones- dijo una hermosa pelirroja mientras saludaba con beso a su novio._

_- No me digas que estabas acomodando?- pregunto el rubio._

_- Si, lo que pasa es que me aburro si no hago algo- respondió Ginny entre los brazos de su querido._

_- Pero ahora estoy yo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho._

_- Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?_

_- Tenía que localizar inmediatamente al Mortifago que quedaba en aquel lugar justo el día que iba a regresar para descansar y para colmo no era uno sino 5._

_- Y lograste atraparlos?_

_- Desgraciadamente no, porque me acorralaron y me lanzaron un hechizo._

_- Y en donde estaban los demás?_

_- Estábamos separados, creíamos que era uno y no fue así._

_- No estas lastimado, ya te revisaron?_

_- No, me vine directamente para aquí._

_- Como!! Ya nos vamos al hospital San Mungo._

_- No quiero ir._

_- Y acaso yo te pregunte si querías ir?_

_- No es justo- dijo en tono de niño chiquito, lo que hizo que Ginny soltara una leve risa._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~San Mungo~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_- Señor Malfoy, con el chequeo que le hice demuestra que el hechizo que le lanzaron llego justo en el pecho, esa maldición es bastante potente pero aun no sabemos como es el nombre ya que es rara- dijo el medí mago._

_- Pero cuales son los síntomas?- pregunto Ginny preocupada._

_- Aparecen unas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo son como hematomas que luego comienzan a sangrar, el paciente comienza a tener fiebre, desmayos, sus sentidos le comienzan a fallar y ataca a todo los órganos vitales hasta matarlo lentamente- respondió el medí mago- y lo peor de todo es que no tiene cura._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Fuera San Mungo~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_- Ese tipo no sabe ni lo que habla, mira vos, te quiere mandar a otro pais y lejos de mi- dijo Ginny enojada._

_- Pero Gin solo quiere ayudar- lo defendió Draco._

_- A mi me importa un bledo si quiere o no ayudar, te quiere mandar a otro lugar, lejos de mi y a manos de unos tipos que solo te miran con amor y no saben lo que hacen- decía Virginia mientras le acomodaba la camisa._

_~~~~~~~~~~2 semanas después~~~~~~~~~~_

_- Draco vamos a comer afuera-dijo Ginny mientras le cambiaba las vendas_

_- A donde iremos?- pregunto Draco_

_- Eso es una sorpresa- respondió la pelirroja_

_Salieron de Malfoy Manor y se dirigieron hasta el "Diagon alley" donde después de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a un pequeño local adornado de Flores silvestres estaba todo decorado con plantas exóticas, el lugar se llamaba "behind the flawers"._

_Cuando entraron. Una mujer delgada, de rizos dorados los atendió._

_- Tienen reservación?- pregunto amablemente._

_- Si, esta a nombre de Virginia Weasley- respondió Ginny._

_- Por aquí por favor- les indico una mesa cerca de la ventana._

_Se sentaron uno en cada punta hasta que Draco sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho, se agarro fuertemente la zona del dolor, Ginny al verlo así se levanto y se acerco pudo ver que al rubio le faltaba el aire._

_- Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto la mujer que los había atendido._

_- Nada, solo que esta un poco enfermo y que el dolor le esta atacando- respondió Ginny mientras le desabrochaba cinco botones de la camisa y dejaba a la vista un gran moretón en el pecho del muchacho que lentamente comenzaba a sangrar._

_- Por Merlín!!Que es lo que le ocurre!!- exclamo con un a mano en la boca._

_- Ya le dije, esta enfermo, por favor me puede traer unas vendas o algo con que tapar esto- dijo Virginia un poco fastidiada- ya que el simple moretón se transformo en una herida y estaba sangrando._

_Al instante le alcanzaron lo que había solicitado._

_- Disculpe, les tendré que pedir que se vallan- dijo el gerente que estaba detrás de ellos._

_- Qué!- dijo Ginny sin poder creer lo que había escuchado._

_- Si se pueden retirar del local por favor- volvió a decir el encargado._

_- Esta bien me voy, ustedes dan asco sabían, creí que este lugar era respetable pero veo que me equivoque- dijo Ginny enojada mientras ayudaba a Draco._

_Salieron y decidieron volver a la mansión._

_~~~~~~~~~~1 mes después~~~~~~~~~~_

_Draco se encontraba recostado en la cama realmente se veía muy mal, su expresión de felicidad se había esfumado. _

_Su rostro estaba aun más pálido, se le habían formado unas ojeras._

_Un pequeño elfo entro a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amo y lo dejo encima de sus piernas, luego se retiro haciendo una reverencia._

_Draco ni se inmuto en probar el alimento, agarro la bandeja y lo dejo en la mesita de noche._

_En eso entra Ginny con un pantalón deportivo azul y una remera blanca, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo._

_Miro a Draco con un poco de angustia, tubo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar porque se sentía inútil, no sabia como ayudarlo... no sabía como ayudarlo a soportar todo lo que le estaba pasando._

_- Gin...- dijo Draco._

_Ginny solo lo miro esperando a que siguiera._

_- Creo que sería buena idea que te vallas a la casa de tus padres- siguió pero esta vez no la miro a los ojos._

_- Te volviste loco?!- pregunto un poco exaltada._

_- Me parece que sería lo mejor- respondió el rubio._

_- Escúchame bien señor Malfoy, yo nunca pero nunca te voy a abandonar!!- exclamo la pelirroja._

_- Por favor Virginia no estoy como para discutir- dijo Draco._

_- Ni yo, así que nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de parecer- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama._

_- Qué no ves como te trata la gente cuando estas conmigo!! Ya casi no ves a tus amigos porque estas cuidándome!!- grito el joven._

_- No entiendes que si son mis verdaderos amigos ellos vendrían a verme aquí!! Yo no me pienso mover de aquí- dijo Ginny exasperada._

_- Esta bien as lo que quieras- dijo ya en voz baja._

_- Eso es lo que haré- decía Virginia mientras salía del cuarto._

_Ya afuera la menor de los Weasley se apoyo en el marco de la puerta necesitaba pensar o hacer algo._

_~~~~Flash back~~~~_

_Ginny se encontraba sentada en un escalón, a ella no le importaba que la escalera se cambiara de lugar a cada momento._

_"Como me gustaría ser como esta escalera así cuando me aburra de estar en el mismo camino, cambiara a otra totalmente diferente y comenzar un nuevo destino sin preocuparme por nada, con tan solo saber mucho y saber nada de lo que me depare"_

_Una lagrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos cayendo hacia la libertad para durar tan poco tiempo en el mundo al estrellarse contra el piso._

_~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~_

_Un muchacho rubio la estaba observando desde una de las escaleras en el tercer piso._

_Desde que regresaron al colegio para comenzar su ultimo año que la comenzó a observar cada tarde y contemplar siempre la misma escena._

_Él se pregunto si alguna vez se dignaría a hablarle pero no pudo responder._

_"Una pregunta tan simple para una respuesta tan complicada" se dijo así mismo y una sonrisa surco en sus labios mientras la seguía observando._

_Al poco tiempo de estar allí, ella giró para mirarlo._

_- Qué es lo que deseas Malfoy?_

_- No te incumbe._

_- Entonces por qué me espías?_

_- A ti? estarás soñando, porque yo no vengo aquí para mirarte._

_- Qué raro, porque desde que comenzaron las clases es como si me siguieras y me observaras todo el tiempo en que estoy aquí._

_- Qué te hace pensar que vengo solo para ver tus lloriqueos._

_- Solito te deschabaste que me venís a ver._

_- Estas loca._

_- Mira quien lo dice._

_- Me imagino que habrás creído que Potter era el que venía para aquí._

_- Nunca lo creí ni lo creeré.- "porque ni en mis sueños el vendría" pensó con tristeza._

_- Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te molestes o te ofendas?- pregunto mientras interrumpía sus pensamientos._

_Ginny se quedo callada como si meditara por un momento.- Claro, pero pregúntame lo que quieras aquí abajo porque ya me duele el cuello._

_Draco bajo lentamente casi arrastrando los pies hasta que llegó a donde ella se encontraba._

_- Y bien?_

_- Por qué lo quieres?- pregunto sin rodeos Draco._

_Ginny se quedo muda. "Es una pregunta ridícula" se dijo así misma pero una voz en su cabeza la interrumpi" y si es ridícula porque no respondes?". La menor de los Weasley lo pensó por un momento._

_- No lo sé- respondió sinceramente._

_- Me odias?- cuestiono de nuevo el Slytering._

_- Por que lo haría si no te conozco._

_Draco se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta tan rápida que le dio._

_- Te gustaría conocerme?_

_- Por supuesto, para mi eres un misterio y eso me interesa- respondió con tranquilidad._

_Al pasar el tiempo juntos se dieron cuentan que tenían varias cosas en común y se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos pero tambien algo en ella despertara un sentimiento, cuando llego las vacaciones de navidad Draco se tuvo que marchar para su casa y Ginny como de costumbre se quedo en el colegio en uno de esos días Harry se le declaro pero ella lo rechazó diciéndole que solo quería a un solo chico y el no era él indicado para ella._

_Cuando Draco regresó Ginny le contó de inmediato lo que había ocurrido con Harry, él sin embargo puso expresión de sorpresa, valla ella siempre lo sorprendía y tambien que significaba que tenía oportunidad._

_Virginia un día se le acerco a Draco y sin previo aviso lo besó, le dijo al rubio que lo quería y que el no sentía lo mismo por ella, comprendería y que lo hizo para que supiera, pero esta vez le tocaba a él sorprenderla y la abrazó con tanta ternura y después para sellarlo todo... la besó._

_~~~~Fin flash back~~~~_

_Ginny sonrió al recordar aquellas cosas y decidió entrar de nuevo a ver a su novio._

_Cuando estaba adentro él la observo como cuando lo hacía en el colegio._

_Suspiro y luego lo miró._

_- Draco quiero que entiendas que si no salgo es porque para mi las calles son nada cuando vos no estas- dijo Ginny tranquilamente y luego añadió - La vida sin ti es como un vació en mi corazón, que sin ti para mi la vida no existe, el mundo es un espacio en blanco donde para mi es la misma muerte._

_Él solo la siguió mirando se sentó en la cama y la miró._

_- Yo solo lo dije para que no me vieras así, para que no sufrieras al verme en este estado._

_- Te dije que aunque no estuviéramos casados lo mismo estaría contigo hasta la muerte y te lo pienso demostrar- dijo Ginny mientras se sacaba el pantalón y la remera y se metía en la cama para estar junto con él._

_- No hagas nada, sabes bien que te puedo contagiar- dijo Draco separándose un poco de ella. Y sinceramente estaba un poco nervioso._

_En esos cuatros años en los que llevaba viviendo con ella, él jamás la había visto con tan poca ropa._

_- Y crees que eso me importa por lo menos quiero aprovechar estos momentos contigo- dijo Ginny mientras le sacaba el pijama al rubio._

_- Pe... Pero estas segura?- pregunto algo nervioso._

_- Tanto de lo que estoy segura de que te amo, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de amarte por nada en el mundo y que si tenes que morir, yo lo haré contigo porque mis días sin ti no tienen noche- dijo Ginny dándole un beso._

_- Ginny no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que aun me amas- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba pero esta vez era con más amor y cariño._

_- Sabes aun no entiendo por que aun no nos casamos?- pregunto él después de que se separaron._

_- Capas que así lo quiso el destino- respondió ella- oye que buscas?_

_- Nada... Listo por fin lo tengo- decía el rubio mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama- quiero que se haga oficial, pero primero me tenes que responder a simple pregunta._

_- Y dime cuál es? _

_- Se que suena tonot pero... Te casarías conmigo?_

_Ginny abrió bastante los ojos, claro estaba sorprendida, no lo pensó ni un minuto más._

_- Pues esa pregunta fue en vano ya que sabes perfectamente la respuesta y es un rotundo SI!!- respondió Ginny mientras lo abrazaba._

_- Otra cosa más, cuando veas que trato de decirte que me dejes o que no me ames por favor no me hagas caso porque sin ti para mi los días no tienen días ni noche, sería un camino en donde al final no haga nada- dijo y la beso tan apasionadamente que hasta ella no se lo esperaba._

_El beso se prolongo bastante tiempo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a pedir más y se quitaron lo que tenían de ropa._

_Con cada caricia que se daban se sentían en la gloria, era la primera vez que lo hacían y tambien era la primera vez que se profesaban el amor de esa forma._

_Haciendo aquel acto de amor diciéndose más que un te quiero, más que un te amo._

_Draco solo acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos y sus piernas._

_Ginny al notarlo, tomó la mano del rubio y lo dirigió a unos de sus senos._

_El joven abrió bastante sus ojos al sentir la piel de esa zona tan delicada, tan tentadora._

_- Ya te dije que yo en cuerpo y en alma siempre seré tuya- dijo Ginny- así quiero que comprendas lo que siento por vos._

_Lo volvió a besar pero más apasionadamente esta vez las caricias aumentaron y eran más fuertes en cada zona del cuerpo de los dos._

_Draco formo un camino de besos primero poso sus labios por su cuello para después llegar uno de sus senos, cuando llego allí los comenzó a besar y al otro lo comenzó a masajear._

_Ginny dejo escapar un leve suspiro ya que tanto placer que sentía no lo podría aguantar._

_Después de un rato Draco volvió a los labios de Virginia._

_Tantas caricias tantos besos pasaron hasta que llego el momento con el que iba a finalizar aquel acto de amor._

_Draco se detuvo y observo a los ojos a Ginny.- Si quieres me detengo?- pregunto el rubio a su amante._

_Ginny en respuesta lo beso con tanto amor que hizo que Draco introducirá su miembro dentro de su vagina. Ella no sintió ningún dolor al sentir el pene de Draco cuando rompió su himen._

_Sino que sentía todo lo contrario de dolor, sintió un placer nunca antes vivido._

_Lentamente se fue moviendo ya que no quería que la magia que había en el ambiente se acabara._

_Después de un rato sintió que el momento llegaría, ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a un perfecto orgasmo. Draco cayó encima de Ginny pero sin aplastarla, aun no quería deshacer la unión de sus cuerpos._

_Ambos estaban pegajosos y cansados, estaban totalmente agitados pero aun estaban despiertos._

_El unico Malfoy se separo de su amada y se recostó a su lado, Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y así quedaron profundamente dormidos._

_~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~_

_Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por la ventana del cuarto más grande de la Mansión, una joven pareja aun dormía pero cuando los rayos llegaron a la cama donde estaban, ellos lentamente abrieron los ojos aun estaban medios dormidos pero estaban muy felices._

_- Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto el rubio._

_- Como te sientes?- pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja._

_- Bastante bien, porque tengo a mi lado al ser que amo con todo mi corazón- respondió él._

_Ella se sentó le saco los vendajes que el tenía puesto, se sorprendió bastante ya que las manchas en su cuerpo ya no estaban._

_Una lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos siendo libres por unos minutos y morir en el frió suelo de la habitación._

_- Qué ocurre?- cuestiono Draco._

_- las... las ::snif::manchas... ::snif, snif:: ya no están- respondió entre sollozos la menor de los Weasley._

_Draco se quito las vendas de los brazos, era cierto las manchas y no estaban._

_- Tranquila mi niña, ya no llores- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_No me maten!! Se que lo corte feo pero es que no se me ocurría nada más para poner en el final._**

****

**_Bueno este es el primer intento de un fanfic de este estilo ^\\\^._**

****

**_Please sean amables conmigo._**

****

**_Me despido_**

****

**_Mata mata ne._**

****

**_Adiós._**


End file.
